


Who Wants To Live Forever?

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doyle Lives, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Prisoner of War, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-15
Updated: 2001-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Doyle finds out something about Cordy`s past and in turn she finds out something about our favourite half-demon.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Allen Francis Doyle
Kudos: 2





	Who Wants To Live Forever?

**Who Wants To Live Forever?** _  
_  
  
_Who wants to live forever?  
There is no time for us  
There is no time for love  
There is no place for us  
What is this thing that hunts our dreams  
Let's look away from us  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who waits forever anyway?  
  
  
Don't touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
We can hide forever  
We can love forever  
Forever is all today  
Let us live forever  
Let us love forever  
Who wants to live forever?_ _  
  
_Angel's place:  
  
"See you in the morning," Cordelia said as she left the office.  
  
" Bye, Cordelia."  
  
"Bye, Princess."  
  
Doyle and Angel said. The first looked after Cordelia as she walked with catlike grace out of the room.  
  
" Man, is she something," Doyle said with a sign as he occupied the chair opposite Angel. Angel put down his book and smiled at his friend.  
  
"Tell me more about Cordy," Doyle asked and eagerly leaned over the table.  
  
" There is not all that much to tell. You know she was rich and lost all her money."  
  
" Yeah, I know all that. Get to the good parts."  
  
"The good parts?" Angel asked him with a confused look on his face.  
  
" About Cordy. Who she really is."  
  
" I did not really know her all that well. When I was in Sunnydale I thought that she was like those mindless ladies at Court in my time. Only looking for money and caring for no one but themselves. Uncomplicated people."  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
" But when she moved here I realised how wrong I was. She is the most complicated person I know. The way she is, the way she behaves it is all an act. I know that now because she has showed me her true face."  
  
" And what it that?" Doyle asked curiously.  
  
" The one she shows when I am hurt. She is concerned, she takes care of me," Angel's voice had got a soft tone to it and his eyes were alight with warmth.

" You love her," Doyle said in a matter of fact voice while he tried to get used to the fact that his best friend loved the same girl as himself.  
  
" Of course," Angel said, sounding confused as to why that was such big news to him. Then he understood and he shook his head.  
  
" No, no. It is nothing like that. I love her like a sister. I never have and never could see her as anything else or more then that."  
  
Doyle visibly relaxed.  
  
" Then why come she is so relaxed and natural around you and so…different when she is around me?" Doyle asked.  
  
" Because you want her as your own. You love her as a woman. I think that scares her. While with me she knows that I will always be there for her but that I does not see her that way."  
  
" I have noticed that she is cold towards all men, you excepted. Is she afraid of having a relationship?" Doyle wondered out loud.  
  
" She dated a guy named Xander for a while. I believe she truly loved him, but then she walked in on him and his best friend, Willow, making out. She broke up with him because of it."  
  
" Did he have the same trouble as me?" Doyle asked with a smile, but inside he was jealous of this guy that he did not even know.  
  
" Oh, yes. They used to fight all the time," Angel said.  
  
" Look, Doyle. Both you and Cordy has now been with me for almost a year and nothing has changed. You still act almost the same as the day you first met. You will try to charm her and she will insult you because she don't believe you are sincere."  
  
" And?" Doyle probed.

" I am getting tired of being left in the middle between you two. If she can't find the strength and courage to say the truth without the masks you wear when you are here. Go to her now. Tell her how you really feel. No jokes or anything, just the truth," Angel said seriously. Doyle looked uncomfortable.  
  
" But what if she does not want me?" He asked in a small voice like a child unsure of his parents' love.  
  
" Then you must accept it. It is better to know the truth no matter how much it hurts," Angel said, pained experience in his voice.  
  
" Ok, ok. I will do it," Doyle said and sounded for all in the world like a soldier going to war. He stood up and was about to leave.  
  
"Doyle," Angel said and looked at his seriously.  
  
" I trust you and you are my best friend but if you hurt her I swear that you will find that I am a formidable enemy," Angel said, his eyes glowing in the dark room like the eyes of a predator looking for his next victim. Doyle expected the treat in the manner it was given: out of love.  
  
" I would rather die then hurt her," Doyle said honestly. Angel smiled at him.  
  
" Good, good."  
  
Doyle began to leave again.  
  
" Doyle…."  
  
He turned around again.  
  
" Good luck," Angel said with a twinkle in his eyes. Doyle nodded and smiled. Then he left. Angel looked after him as he walked out.  
  
" You both deserve some happiness after what you have been though,” Angel whispered to the dark.  
  
Cordy`s place, evening:  
  
Doyle gathered all his courage and knocked on Cordy`s beautiful door. It had a Xmas decoration on it that said "Marry Xmas and a happy New Year". He smiled a little at that. It was only the 4th of December so he, like many others, had not begun to take the Xmas things forth. He was not surprised that Cordelia had found the time to do hers, even though they had been very busy the last few days.  
  
" Yes, who is it?" Cordelia`s voice asked.  
  
" It is Doyle."  
  
The door flew opened. Cordelia quickly looked around and when she saw no Angel voiced out her fear:  
  
" Where is Angel? Is he hurt?" She asked, assuming that Doyle would only come to her place a Friday evening if it were about Angel.  
  
" No, no. Angel is fine," Doyle quickly said. Cordelia visibly relaxed.  
  
" Can I come in? I want to talk to you," Doyle asked her nervously. He did not help on his nerves that Cordelia had a beautiful woollen blouse on that matched her eyes and tight pants that did her legs every right.  
  
" Yeah, sure," she said and let him in.  
  
" Sit down on the sofa while I find us something to drink," Cordelia said as she disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with a wine and two glasses. As she sat down besides him, Doyle took the bottle from her and looked at it.

" Nice. A Rissole from `85. How did you come across such a fine wine, Princess?" Doyle said in atonement.  
  
" I get around," Cordy said, trying to hide her surprise that he knew of finer wine taste. Doyle opened the wine and gave them each a glass. Before drinking it, he looked at the colour of it and took a small sip to taste it. When he found that he liked it, he filed his glass.  
  
Cordelia had looked at him secretly and was at total loos to understand the man who sat at her site. Normally he acted as if a bar was his home to the things he had done today spoke of something, something deeper, something finer.  
  
For a while they sat in silence then Doyle turned towards her.  
  
" You…" he began but stopped. "No jokes, just the truth," he heard Angel's voice in his head.

" Cordy, I have known you for almost a year now and…It has been the best year of my entire life."  
  
Cordelia looked at him at little insecure. He had never talked this openly before.  
  
" Cordy, there is something that I need to tell you but before I do I what you to know that I always have and always will love you."  
  
"Doyle..." Cordy began.  
  
" No, please let me finish, "Doyle interrupted. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
" You alight my world."  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
" Oh, Doyle. I…." she began again.  
  
" Let me finish. Please?" Doyle asked her lowly. She nodded. He stood up and walked a little away from her.  
  
" Don't fear me," Doyle asked almost pleadingly.  
  
" I won't," she promised. He smiled sadly at her as if it was a promise that he had heard before only to have it broken minutes later. Doyle shook his head and he got what looked like needles all over his face. A clearly demon face. He looked at her shyly as if he was ashamed of this side of himself. Cordelia just looked at him.  
  
" Well?" She asked impatiently. Doyle looked at her as if she had grown a second head or something.  
  
" I'm a demon. Or rather a half-demon," Doyle said as if he was back lecturing his third grade.  
  
" So what? Was that your big secret?" She asked with a smile.  
  
" Well, yes," he said and still looked at her as if he expected her to faint anything soon.  
  
" Will you relax. I lived on the Hellmouth. You will be surprised to know all the things I have seen," she said with a smile and walked over to him. He tried to turn away from her so she could not see his demon face but she gently turned his face back to hers and looked into his eyes. His wonderful deep blue eyes.  
  
" I love you just the way you are," she whispered lovely and kissed him. Doyle took a moment to recover from the shook of this beautiful girl kissing him WITH his demon face on AND telling him she love him. This was too good to be true. He had to be in Heaven. Well, if they let demons into Heaven anyway.  
  
He broke the kiss and looked down upon his beautiful princess with pure joy written in his face. She smiled at him and gently stroked his demon cheek. Doyle shook his head and his normal face was back on. He looked for signs of relief in Cordelia`s eyes but found none. He smiled. This was perfect. Almost too perfect. He lifted Cordy of her feet and carried her to the sofa where he gently put her down. She smiled up at him but he saw a flicker of fear in the deeps of her beautiful eyes.  
  
" Not worry. I won't hurt you," Doyle mumbled and lay himself besides her with an arm protectively around her. She relaxed against him and smiled. They fall asleep like that.  
  
Cordy`s place, morning:  
  
Doyle woke up on the sofa and reached out to Cordy only to find that he was alone.  
  
" Cordy?" He asked.

Then he heard water running in the kitchen. He smiled and walked to the kitchen. Cordy was putting some clean dishes up at the shelves and had her back turned to him. Doyle quietly sneaked up on her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She gave a yell and dropped the plate she was holding.  
  
" Let me go. Let me go," she screamed, near panic in her voice. Doyle immediately let her go. She turned around to face him, tears on her cheeks.  
  
" Oh, Doyle. Don't ever do that again," she said and tried to sound normal with little success.  
  
" My God, Cordy. What has happened to you?" Doyle asked her in a pained voice. She looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
" Nothing. Nothing at all. Why?" She asked and with shaking fingers she tried to take up the pieces of the broken plate but she was shaking so much that she cut her finger on the sharp corner of the broken plate.  
  
"Damn," she mumbled and went over to the sink to put some water on it.  
  
" Cordy, please. Talk to me," Doyle pleaded, as he stood besides her, careful not to touch her. She looked up at him with her tearfilled eyes.  
  
" It does not matter," she said with a shaking voice.

" It does to me," Doyle said quietly, his eyes pleading with her to tell him.

" Please, love, I need to know," he said, pain in his voice and eyes. " And you need to talk to someone."  
  
H reached out to take her trebling hand sin his. She nodded.

" Yeah, I guess," she said in a whisper. Doyle put an arm loosely around her and guided her to the sofa. As they sat there he smiled encouraging to her.

" Don't hate me," she whispered. Doyle looked shocked at her.

" I could never hate you. I love you," Doyle said sincerely and took her hand.

" What happened?" Doyle asked quietly.  
  
" It was before I met Angel," she began in a shaking voice. Doyle squeezed her hand in encouragement.  
  
" My so called career was no nonexistent, I had no friends, no future," she said so lowly that Doyle had to lean closer to her to hear her.  
  
" I went to a bar that night. I needed to see to other people. As I was on my way go…" she stopped and she began to cry again.  
  
" It is ok. It is going to be ok," Doyle said in a soothing voice as he stroke her over the hair. He had a bad feeling about this tale. He was sure that he was not going to like it.  
  
" Then they came," Cordelia continued as she had got herself together a little. " It was 4 young men. They took my to a ally and…"  
  
She began shaking so much that she had to stop her tale. Doyle held her tight and wondered if it was wrong of him to force her to tell this. If she went into shook or something he did not know what to do.  
  
" It was not your fault," he said, tears in his voice as he cried for the injustice done against his princess. She lifted her head and looked at him.  
  
" But don't you see? It was my fault. They said so. They said that I had been provoking them all night with my short skirt and long legs," she cried hysterical now and Doyle rocked here back and forth in an attempt to calm her.  
  
" Maybe I did. Maybe it was my fault," she cried.  
  
" No," Doyle said strongly.  
  
" It is not your fault. You were the victim. They are to blame. They did this to you. It was not your fault. No matter what you did then a no is this a no, no matter how late the woman says it," Doyle said hotly.  
  
" It was not your fault. I know you. You would never want guys like those to look at you, less at all touch you. It was not your fault," he said quietly as he continued to rock her. She became more quit and a few minutes later he found that she had fallen a sleep. He smiled down at her and stroke her cheek.  
  
" You don't have to be afraid anymore. I am with you now. I will protect you. With my life if needs be," he whispered and kissed her cheek. He put a blanket around her and went over to the drawer that she always kept under such tight surveillance. He opened it and was not surprised to see drawings of 4 men in it. They were very good drawn but that did not surprise him either, as he was sure that an art course was a must in her family. Well, before they lost their money. Cordelia must have searched after her tormentors all by herself. Well, not anymore. With a hard look in his eyes he took Cordelia`s drawings and with one last look at the sleeping form of his loved one he left her apartment.  
  
Cordy`s place, evening:  
  
" Doyle?" Cordelia asked as she woke fully. She was sad that he was not there. Then she saw a note on the table next to her.  
  
 _" Out to take care of some business._

_Will be back for supper._

_See you, princess._

_Doyle."  
_  
She smiled. He was still here. After what he knew he still wanted her. She quickly left the sofa and went into her bedroom to find something nice to wear. After almost an hour her bedroom was a mess and she still hasn't found the one she wanted to wear. It knocked on the door. Her heart began beating wildly with fear.  
  
" Who is it?" She asked, hoping she sounded normal.  
  
" It is me, princess," Doyle said. Cordy smiled with joy and relief. She opened the door after she had put her morningdress closer around herself.  
  
" Doyle," she said happily and flew her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her and kissed her.  
  
" I got something for you," Doyle said as they where inside. He gave her a big package. She opened it and found a beautiful delicate pink dress inside it. It's design was classic so it could be a new dress or one make a 100th years ago.  
  
" Oh, Doyle. It is so beautiful," she said as she saw it.  
  
" Have you ever seen anything as beautiful?" She asked as she happily swung the dress around the room.  
  
" Yes, my love. I have," Doyle said as he watched her with a smiled on his lips. Cordelia looked at him.  
  
" You," he said simply.  
  
" Oh Doyle," Cordelia said and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
" I will go change," she said. A few moments after she amerced and looked like the princess Doyle called her.  
  
" You are breathtaking," he said as he kept following her with his eyes.  
  
" Thanks. You don't look too bad your self," Cordelia said with a smile as she saw that he too had changed. He wore a nice suit that made him look like an Irish prince from an old fairytale.  
  
" Where are we going?" Cordelia asked as they drove away in Cordelia`s new car.  
  
" The Palace," Doyle said.  
  
" But that is the most expensive restaurant in town," she said confused but happy.  
  
" Don't worry about that. I can pay," Doyle said seriously. Then his expression softened.  
  
" Nothing is too good for you," he said quietly. She smiled.  
  
" What kind of business did you have to take care of?" She asked.  
  
" Well, I…" he began.  
  
" It is ok. I saw that you had taken my drawings," he looked at her shyly.  
  
" It is ok. I am not mad at you," she said quickly. He relaxed.  
  
" I just want to know…. Did you find them?" She asked quietly.  
  
" It seams that 2 of them has committed suicide within the last 6 months," Doyle said and searched her face for any hint of surprise. When he found none he asked:

" They did commit suicide, right?"  
  
" You think I could kill a man?" Cordelia asked shocked.  
  
" Normally; no. But this is no normal situation," he said. She shook her head.  
  
" That is not why I was not surprised. These two men were to only ones I could id so I have kept track of them. Besides they were the ones most against it. They did it because they did not want look stupid or afraid in front of their friends. I already knew then that they would regret it as soon as they sobered up. I just did not know how much," she said, a simple tear on her check. Doyle reached out and wiped it away.  
  
" I am sorry. I did not mean..."  
  
" It is ok. I would have thought the same. And it is not like I have not thought about it," she said and looked at him.  
  
" You believe me?"  
  
" Of cause I believe you," Doyle said seriously.  
  
" What about the others?" Cordelia asked him quietly.  
  
" I know a guy who tracked them down," Cordelia had to smile at that. Doyle always "knew a guy"  
  
" You did not go after them alone, did you?" She asked, questionably.  
  
" No. I brought Angel," Doyle said.  
  
" You mind that…"  
  
" No of cause not. I am just glad that you are both ok," Cordelia interrupted him. He smiled.  
  
" Well, that's about it. Angel took one guy and I the other. They started resisting us and they were both killed in self defence," Doyle said with a satisfied smile. Cordelia was not sure if the two men had died like that or not but she really did not care. They sat for a while in silence.  
  
" So here we are," Doyle said and they had indeed reached the fine restaurant. Doyle helped Doyle out of the car and they went inside.  
  
They sat looking at the menu. It was all in French.  
  
" You understand a word of it or shall I help you?" Cordelia asked, as she looked the menu. She of cause understood French, as it had been a part of her upbringing to eat at places like this.  
  
" No, it's ok. I learn French when I was in France,” Doyle said with a smile.  
  
" You have been to France? When where you there?" Cordy asked interested.  
  
" During the Revolution." he said without thinking as he studied the menu.  
  
" The Revolution? But that around 1798 or so," she said disbelieving. Doyle looked at her and realised what he had said.  
  
" Shit" He mumbled.  
  
" Cordy, I told you that I was a half demon. That is true but I was born in Ireland in 1560,”  
  
" What???" Cordelia asked shocked. Doyle reached across the table and touched her hand.  
  
" I was going to tell you. We just don't seem to have the time." She looked at him.  
  
" But you said that you mother was human and I heard Angel ask how she was?" Cordelia asked confused but beginning to accept it all.  
  
" My real mother was human. Before she died she asked her sister to look after me for as look as I lived. When she died she told her daughter to watch over me and so on," Doyle explained.  
  
" Why do these women continue to do this? I mean you are a grown man and all"  
  
" I know but in my time a promise meant a lot. Was it first given it lasted for all time,” Doyle said. Then he smiled.  
  
" Besides, my "mother" has always been nice. You should come visit her sometime. She and John, that's her husband, is really nice people,” Doyle said.  
  
" Do they live near by?"  
  
" No. They live in Ireland but I visit them a lot." Cordelia looked him in the eyes.  
  
" What of me? I will grow old and die while you stay forever young." she said softly.  
  
" I am not an immortal. I am ageing just a lot slower then normal people,” Doyle explained.  
  
" And about you…. When we are…when we have...," he began and looked at her helplessly. She blushed as she caught his meaning.  
  
" Now, get me right. If you have not freely given yourself to anyone then my powers will include you after we have been together, but if you have then you are right,” Doyle said and looked down at the table. He knew that she had been dating Xander but what that all they had been doing? Jealousy tore at his heart.  
  
" I have never done that,” Cordelia said quietly and took his hands in hers. He smiled at her and she felt as if she stood in the light of the sun.  
  
" What kind of powers do you have and what kind of powers will I have after?" She asked and blushed. Doyle smiled again.  
  
" You look so cute when you blush," he said and kissed her hand. She smiled at him.  
  
" Most of my powers are no fighting powers unlike Angel. I can only die of beheading or if my hart is removed from my body,” Cordelia looked terrified just thinking of that.  
  
" I get, as you know, visions of the future. Other then that I can smell better then any human, I can sense emotions. If I am harmed in any way not lethal to me I will not die but unlike vampires that heal unnaturally fast and without a scar I heal like any other person. If I am not killed I will live around one 1000th years,” Cordelia looked amazed at this.  
  
" The powers you will get are the long life span. But as you will get powers from me you will die on exactly the same time as I do. Other then that you can then only be killed the same ways I can. "  
  
Wow, I can survive getting shot?"  
  
" Yes. With an arrow, a stake, a knife, a gun, you name it. But…" He said warningly  
  
" You will feel exactly the same among of pain as any human will. You will just not die of it," he said, his voice hoarse with suppressed memories.  
  
" That is all,” Doyle said and looked at her.  
  
" But before we do anything I want you to think this though. It is more then a marriage. Ones we have been together there are no turning back. You will live with me but everyone around you will grow old and die," he said seriously.  
  
" Besides you and Angel I have no one left and you will both me with me," she said just as serious as he did.  
  
" You are sure about this?" Doyle asked her happily.  
  
" Yes, I am sure. I love you and I want to me with you. Forever if possible," she said.  
  
"Well, I sure will do my best," he said as he kissed her.  
  
Later, Cordy`s place:  
  
" So..." Cordelia said as she sat in the sofa with Doyle.  
  
" It is ok. We don't have to do this," Doyle said quietly and tried to get his hormones to feel the same way.  
  
" But I want to," she protested.  
  
" I want to show you how much I love you," she said and hid her face by his chest.  
  
" You already do," Doyle said as he kissed her. She put her arms around him and the kiss deepened. Cordelia opened his shirt and planted small kisses on his chest.  
  
" Princess...," he got out. She smiled insecure at him and stopped what she was doing.  
  
" What ever you do will bring me pleasure," he said honestly. She got her courage back and continued her trip down his body, all the way down to the line of his pants. He mocked softly as she bit his earlobe and planted small kisses on his throat. She licked his perfect sunburned skin and then she carefully bit him in the neck. He signed with pleasure.  
  
" Cordy…," he said and kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. When she gave a small node as accept he kissed her nose, her eyes, her check, and her forehead before he kissed her moth again. Then he continued down her chest to her belly. As he reached the line of her skirt he felt her stiffen.  
  
" It is ok," he said softly and kissed her on the mouth again.  
  
" I love you," he whispered as he kissed her again. She relaxed in his arms and as he broke the kiss he looked at her. She smiled nervously at him and gave her accept.  
  
  


Cordy`s place, the next morning:  
  
Doyle smiled down upon the sleeping woman in his arms. How could he ever have been this lucky? He bent down and kissed her.  
  
" Uhm, do that again," Cordelia said as she opened her eyes. Doyle grinned.  
  
" Your wish is my command, my Lady," he said as he bent down to kiss her again.  
  
" I did not hurt you last night, did I?" Doyle asked concerned as they drove apart. She smiled.  
  
" No. Last night was perfect," she kissed him.  
  
" You are perfect," she said. He smiled at her. Then he saw the clock.  
  
" Oh, my God. We should be at the office by now," Cordelia also looked at the clock. It was 10.  
  
" You shower first, then I make us some breakfast. I believe that it is my turn," she said with a smile as they got up from the bed.  
  
" Ok," Doyle said and stood up only wearing his underwear. Cordelia smiled up at him from the bed.  
  
" I thought you would make breakfast?" He said with a smile of his own.  
  
" I will. I am just enjoying the view," she said with a teasing gleam in her eyes. He smiled and turned his back to her to go to the bathroom. Then she saw that his back was crisscrossed with a network of fine white scars.  
  
" Doyle, what is that?" Cordelia asked worried.  
  
" What?" He asked and looked around the room.  
  
" Your back."   
  
" Oh, that," he turned to face her.  
  
" It is nothing," he said but the pain in his eyes belied his words. She gave him THAT look.  
  
" Ok, ok, " He said with a smile then he became serious again.  
  
" It happened a long time ago. During the Second World War," he said honestly.  
  
" You took part in the 2nd World War?" Cordelia asked surprised.  
  
" Well, of cause you did," she answered her own question.  
  
" Who did it?" She asked quietly.  
  
" In the beginning of the war I was a spy for the British. I was in Germany and….” he stopped himself.  
  
" Well, enough to say is that I was caught by the Nazis and they wanted the information I had," he said, the memories threatened to overwhelm him so he quickly continued.  
  
" They, among other things, had me whipped."  
  
" Oh," Cordelia said in horror. She stood up and walked over to Doyle and put her arms around him. He buried his head by her shoulder.  
  
" It is ok. I will make it all ok," Cordelia said as she stroked him over the hair in a motherly manner. Doyle lifted his head and smiled shakily at her.  
  
" I love you," he said and knew how much he meant that.  
  
" And I love you," Cordelia said and kissed him.  
  
" Well, anyway. As I did not give them any information they executed me," Doyle said, wanting her to know and needing someone to share it all with. He smiled a bitter smile.  
  
" Good, they shoot people in that age instead of beheading them," Cordelia cried for him and held him closer.  
  
" Now that they thought me dead I escaped and joined the British Army after I had recovered under another name now they too thought me dead," Doyle finished and felt relieved after having shared that experience.  
  
" Didn't Angel anticipate in the 2nd World War as well?" Cordelia said after a while.  
  
" Yes, he did," Doyle said and looked down upon her.  
  
" But he was probably not officially a part of any Army as he could have difficulties to explain why he should only fight during the night but I am sure that he moved with them and fought along side them at night." He smiled as he anticipated her next question.  
  
" And no, I did not met him. It was a big and bloody war," he said and got a far away look in his eyes.  
  
" Well, that must be enough memory sharing for one day," he said and kissed her. She smiled at him as he disappeared into the bathroom. She heard him begin to sing an Irish love song and she grinned. He actually sang very well. As she heard the water come on she went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. She had never felt so good, so happy. If there was a Heaven this had to be it.  
  
1 hour later, Angel's office:  
  
" Oh, there you are. I have been..." Angel began as he saw Doyle and Cordy but stopped as he saw them holding hands and stopping to kiss.  
  
" My, my. Someone has had a busy weekend," Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations," Angel said, as they got closer.  
  
" Thanks, Angel," Cordelia said and gave him a hug.  
  
" Thanks, my friend," Doyle said sincerely and also gave Angel a hug. Cordelia grinned at Angel's atonement over all this show of affection.  
  
" We never could have done it without you," Doyle said gratefully. Angel smiled. Cordelia gave her husband a kiss and went over to the radio.  
  
" You know, Honey, I still want a big church weeding," Cordelia said sweetly. Doyle moaned and Angel grinned.  
  
" Don't worry. I will help you," Angel said sincerely but laughter was still in his eyes. Doyle nodded his thanks as Cordelia turned on the radio:  
  
 _" Who wants to live forever?  
There is no time for us  
There is no time for love  
There is no place for us  
What is this thing that hunts our dreams  
Let's look away from us  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who waits forever anyway?"_  
  
Angel, Doyle and Cordy grinned as they heard the music. Doyle went over to Cordy and kissed her.  
  
" I would wait forever for you if I had to," he said quietly.  
  
" So would I," she said as she put her arms around her husband. Angel looked at them and smiled.  
  
*This is my family,* Angel thought proudly, smiling.* I can't wait to become a Uncle.*

  
 _"Don't touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
We can hide forever  
We can love forever  
Forever is all today  
Let us live forever  
Let us love forever  
Who wants to live forever?"_  
  
The End.


End file.
